Ryan signs Thomas up for the race/The training session
This is how Ryan signs Thomas up for the race and The training session goes in Crash's and Ryan's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Great Race. the place where the sign-ups is, Ryan and Sunset, in their demon forms, walk up to a booth Ryan F-Freeman: Hey. You think Odette is safe? Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: I think there must be something to sign here. notice Sci-Twi and Sci-Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Sci-Twi? Sci-Ryan? How did you get there? Sci-Twi: We heard your plan, Ryan. So we will help Thomas. Ryan F-Freeman: That's good. I suppose Sci-Ryan might consider Sunset as his princess. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. looks at a paper and writes Thomas on it Sci-Ryan: I suppose it will work. to Sunset My princess. looks at Sci-Ryan and picks him up Sci-Ryan: Wow. Even in your demon form, you're nice and kind-hearted on the inside. Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. At least you and Ryan turn Midnight back to Twilight for me. You are my princess and I will be loyal... to you. Sunset Shimmer: You didn't have to do that. Ryan F-Freeman: I didn't know you were a princess, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: Well, Ryan, I think it was I said to the CHS students at the Fall Formal. But no one has to call me their princess and show their loyalty. Sci-Ryan: Well, this one did. We should go tell Thomas that Ryan signed him up and I have showed my loyalty, Princess Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: Ugh! Sci-Ryan: What? Too soon? Sunset Shimmer: I'm not a princess. Sci-Ryan: At least I am showing my loyalty to you. Sunset. Even if there is a Sunset from an alternate universe. Sunset Shimmer: Ok. Let's go find Thomas. Ryan F-Freeman: Sci-Twi Let's fly. and Sunset fly to find Thomas Sci-Ryan: Let's see. I would see Thomas when I saw him, Sunset. I got a feeling that you are a princess to me and I will show you my loyalty. Sunset Shimmer: I respect that, Sci-Ryan. clings onto Ryan with her eyes close Sci-Ryan: Twilight? Are you ok? Sci-Twi: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: I think you like flying, Sci-Twi. Sci-Ryan is showing his loyalty to Sunset. Sci-Twi: I think so. gets an idea and uses Sci-Twi's amulet on Sci-Twi floats and Ryan chucks Twilight's crown to Sci-Ryan. Then Ryan and Sci-Twi transform into Midnight Sparkle and Dark Ryan F-Freeman Sci-Ryan: Is Ryan crazy? I guess Twilight and Ryan don't understand magic. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: crazily You were right. My girlfriend and I didn't understand magic before. But we do now! scratches Dark Ryan F-Freeman: laugh Just kidding! Sci-Ryan: Phew. Nice one, Dark Ryan. Midnight Sparkle Twilight? How did you became Dark Ryan's girlfriend? Midnight Sparkle: Why not? Dark Ryan became my boyfriend when he was created. nods Dark Ryan F-Freeman: I have no idea where Thomas is or how these fiery things got on around my eyes. Midnight Sparkle: Never mind. Ryan looks around and spots Thomas Dark Ryan F-Freeman: There he is. land on the ground in front of Thomas Dark Ryan F-Freeman: I got some great news. Thomas: What is it, Ryan? Dark Ryan F-Freeman: I signed you up for the show and Sci-Ryan is being loyal to Sunset. Thomas: Wow! looks like you're a helpful friend who is better then Morro. Like Sci-Ryan. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Ahem. You need to remember of what Morro said, Thomas. Sci-Ryan: I know, Sunset. You did makes some mistakes in the past. Now that you're a hero, I think you are my princess and I will show you my loyalty. and Thomas look at Sci-Ryan Sci-Ryan: That means I'm her friend and partner. Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: We can get you trained for this, Thomas. My girlfriend, Midnight and I will help you out. Midnight Sparkle: Yeah. Thomas: Twilight? You and Ryan can help me train? Midnight Sparkle: Yeah. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: If you unleash the magic at the last event, we'll be ready. And we want to understand it all!!!! Midnight Sparkle: Hey! Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Huh? What did I say? Sci-Ryan: What you meant to say was that if Thomas unleashed the magic, we'll stop him with the Magic of Friendship. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I really understand that and the magic. Midnight Sparkle: Nice. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Yup. You and I are full of surprises, Midnight. Midnight gasps Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Let me get a rift open up for Thomas. horn glows and uses his magic to open a rift Sci-Ryan: I hope it's not Equestria. it's not Equestria and it's a training area where Ryan's friends are waiting Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Thomas. After you. Sci-Ryan: I'll show Makuta that you are not a villain, Sunset. Hehe. Sunset Shimmer: Yes, Sci-Ryan. I hope you will. into the portal with Sci-Ryan Dark Ryan F-Freeman: After you, Midnight. Midnight Sparkle: Thanks, Dark Ryan. goes into the portal with Thomas and Dark Ryan following Evil Ryan: I hope I find a train to train Thomas. Ryan looks at a shed then Dark Ryan and Midnight Sparkle appears behind him Evil Ryan: DARK RYAN F-FREEMAN?!?!?!?! The Rainbooms: Midnight Sparkle?! Cody Fairbrother: How is it possible!? The villains might beat you like you helped Sunset defeat Midnight at the Friendship Games! Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Ryvine and his buddies can NEVER truly defeat me! crazily faints and falls on the ground Thomas: What's gotten into you?! Dark Ryan F-Freeman: laughs I'm just joking. They can't defeat us. chuckles Sci-Ryan: Ryvine and the villains can never really defeat you? Dark Ryan F-Freeman: That's what I'm saying. Crash Bandicoot: Wow. I don't know that you and Midnight understand magic before. Midnight Sparkle: Neither did we. Red (Angry Birds): You two don't until now. Matau T. Monkey: up What did I miss? Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Nothing. I did sign Thomas up for the show. Crash Bandicoot: You did? Why, Ryan? Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Why not? We are helping Thomas to prove the other trains wrong and we would save our magic! Sci-Ryan: Yup. Just in case if OpThomas unleash it. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: That's right. You're happy to help me understand magic. Unlike Makuta, Midnight and I CAN have everything I want! Midnight Sparkle: Now then. Let's go find someone to train Thomas. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Mewtwo and the War Doctor could help out too... Midnight. Midnight on the cheek Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts